6 Days of Chance
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Sungyeol berjanji akan menakhlukkan hati Myungsoo dalam waktu 6 hari... Myungyeol / Lyeol couple story. Warning: YAOI!


**Title**: 6 Days of Chance

**Author**: Cho Eun Hye alias Shavira I. N. (call me Dinda!)

**Lenght**: 5871 words (wew...)

**Cast**: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol

**Cameo**: Epik High's Tablo, Nam Woohyun

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Desclaimer**: I own this story, but not own the cast! (nangis guling-guling)

**Warning**: YAOI! Don't like, don't read! Swear, gaje banget. Ancur, alur acak-acakan kayak yang punya, kepanjangan, pokoknya ancurrr!

**Note**: my first FF in ! ahahahaha! Sekaligus my first Myungyeol?Lyeol fic. Thanx to Woolim Ent, soalnya udah mau ngeluarin namja ganteng kayak suami gue (baca: Kim Myungsoo alias L), jadi gue bisa nulis fic abal ini. Ahahaha! Say thanx juga buat emak mereka, alamak, kalian ngidam apa sih, bisa nglairin anak secakep itu? Terus juga readers yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu mahalnya untuk ngebaca fic abal ini. Huweee... Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo... *deep bow*

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sungyeol berteriak

"Tapi aku tidak" jawab Myungsoo datar

"Aish, kenapa tidak?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabmu?" Myungsoo berkata dingin.

Kim Myungsoo memang tipe orang yang cold-hearted dan penyendiri. Ia memiliki dunia sendiri yang tak satupun orang ia izinkan untuk masuk. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi begitulah Myungsoo. Ia lebih senang dengan dunianya yang gelap, sepi, tanpa siapa pun yang mengganggu. Tapi, apa Myungsoo benar-benar menyukai dunianya yang ini? Entahlah... tapi dia terlalu bagus untuk dunianya yang sekarang. Myungsoo adalah orang yang sangat pandai. Bahkan ia selalu menduduki juara umum di sekolahnya. Sangat disayangkan, bukan, jika ia adalah orang yang tertutup?

"Kalian! Kenapa kalian membolos di jam pelajaran saya?" seru Tablo songsaenim yang entah kapan munculnya.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa aku bisa tidak mendengar bel masuk?" Sungyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia pikir ini masih istirahat. Ah, sudah masuk rupanya.

"Ah, songsaenim, kami, kami tidak mendengar bel masuk berbunyi..." jawab Sungyeol apa adanya.

"Saya tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Kalian mendapat detensi selama seminggu dari pagi hingga pukul 8 malam karena kalian telah membolos jam saya!"

Myungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan tak pernah mendapat detensi sebelumnya. Hey, ia murid teladan di sekolah ini, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat detensi semacam ini? Ia berbeda dengan Sungyeol yang pernah mendapat detensi sebelumnya karena pernah membolos sekolah. Dan detensi kali ini jauh lebih ringan ketimbang detensinya yang lalu.

"Tapi songsaenim..." Myungsoo angkat bicara, "Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

"Dan kau, tuan muda Kim Myungsoo, saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau anda aka berbuat seperti ini... saya harap ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Tapi..."

"Silahkan kalian pergi ke ruang detensi sekarang juga!" keputusan Tablo songsaenim memang sudah final

"Myungsoo, maafkan aku..." Sungyeol menarik-narik tangan Myungsoo.

"Bukan salahmu" jawab Myungsoo datar seraya menepis tangan Sungyeol

"Kalau itu salahku, kau mau memaafkannya?"

Myungsoo dia tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam memandang ke jendela ruang pengasingan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Ruangannya begitu sempit, dan pengap. Serta jauh dari ruang-ruangan lain karena memang terletak di tempat paling belakang.

"Hey, kau tak menjawabku..." Sungyeol berujar lagi

"Pentingkah?" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada dingin, sama seperti sebelum mereka mendapat detensi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aish, Myungsoo... aku mencintaimu..." lagi-lagi Sungyeol mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Myungsoo, "Kumohon..."

"Aku tak bisa. Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkannya?"

"Aku tak bisa" Sungyeol menirukan gaya bicara Mungsoo, persis, "Setidaknya, beri aku waktu 6 hari detensi ini untuk membuatmu mencintaiku... di hari terakhir detensi nanti, aku akan menagihmu..."

"Itu tak mungkin"

"Apa yang tak mungkin di dunia ini? Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia di sampingku, mencintaiku, dan kau akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku!"

Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol seksama, Sungyeol tak main-main dengan ucapannya ternyata. Muncul sedikit rasa kagum di hati Myungsoo atas kegigihan niat Sungyeol. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bersedia melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Baru kali ini. Kebanyakan orang-orang menjauhinya. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai detensi selesai aku tak kunjung mencintaimu?" Myungsoo memancing kesungguhan Sungyeol dengan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah..." Sungyeol tampak bingung, lalu ia menjawab, "Aku akan menjauhimu, dan benar-benar bertingkah seolah kita tak pernah saling mengenal..."

"Baiklah, kupengang janjimu!"

"Eh? Kau... kau setuju?"

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"Myungsoo, jawab aku..."

Dan Myungsoo benar-benar tak menjawab Sungyeol sedikitpun.

Hari kedua detensi ini, Sungyeol melangkah dengan riang menuju ruang detensi. Terbayang dibenaknya saat-saat menyenangkan dengan Myungsoo.

KRIEETTTT...

Sungyeol membuka ruang detensi dengan perlahan. Myungsoo sudah berada di dalam rupanya. Tapi ah, kenapa sepagi ini Myungsoo malah tertidur? Aneh sekali. Sungyeol pun membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Myungsoo yang terlelap di atas meja. Ia amati wajah Myungsoo yang tampan menurutnya. Mata setajam elang yang biasanya menatapnya datar pun kini terpejam. Bibir yang biasanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan dingin kini terkatup rapat. Sungyeol mengecup perlahan kedua jarinya, dan menempelkannya di bibir Myungsoo.

"Kalau sekarang jari, 4 hari kedepan akan berubah menjadi bibir. Kau tunggu saja, Kim Myungsoo. Kau akan menjadi milikku..." gumam Sungyeol

"Engh..." Sungyeol terkejut dengan leguhan Myungsoo, buru-buru ia menjauhkan badannya dari badan Myungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Myungsoo!" sapa Sungyeol dengan sikap biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi barusan.

Myungsoo diam tak menjawab sapaan Sungyeol. Ia hanya mengucek perlahan matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Apa Myungsoo habis menangis? Kenapa matanya merah dan bengkak seperti itu? Orang yang habis bangun tidur pun tak akan separah itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di otak Sungyeol.

"Bagaimana harimu semalam? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Sungyeol tak terkejut dengan jawaban Myungsoo. Dingin, seperti biasa.

"Kutebak kau habis menangis. Ada masalah?" tanya Sungyeol hati-hati, "Berceritalah, mungkin aku bisa membantu!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa itu menyangkut keluargamu? Atau jangan-jangan tentang pacarmu? Ah, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Tiba-tiba sikap Myungsoo berubah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kontan saja Sungyeol gelagapan dengan tingkah Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia pun duduk di kursi sebelah Myungsoo dan mendekap tubuh Myungsoo dari samping. Hyungnya sering melakukan ini kalau ia sedang ada masalah. Itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia merasa tak sendirian lagi. Mungkin saja cara ini berlaku juga bagi Myungsoo.

"Berceritalah kalau itu bisa membuatmu nyaman. Aku sering melakukannya dengan hyungku. Dan percayalah, rasanya akan jauh lebih ringan..." ujar Sungyeol.

Myungsoo tak merespon saran Sungyeol. Ia tetap menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bercerita..." ujar Sungyeol lagi seraya melepas dekapannya dan berdiri menjauh dari Myungsoo.

TEP! Seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin rasanya akan seperti itu?" tanya Myungsoo lirih, ia yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungyeol.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Sungyeol ramah, ia duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kau yakin ini tak akan apa-apa?" tanya Myungsoo ragu, "Aku tak pernah bercerita kepada siapa pun sebelumnya..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sungyeol lagi dengan sikap yang sangat manis. Ia tak menyangka kalau Myungsoo akan bersikap seperti ini. Dan Sungyeol tak menyangka kalau Myungsoo seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali. Ia ingin memeluk Myungsoo detik itu juga.

Myungsoo menarik napas panjang, "Kedua orang tuaku akan bercerai. Dan mereka memperebutkanku. Aku bingung, aku harus memilih siapa. Aku ingin ikut dengan keduanya. Aku tak ingin mereka berpisah. Walau mereka selalu meninggalkanku dengan kesibukan masing-masing, aku tetap memilih mereka sibuk seperti dan tinggal bersama itu ketimbang aku harus tinggal dengan salah satu. Itu sangat menyakitkan..." Myungsoo terdiam sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinyanya sendiri, sedang Sungyeol disampingnya menepuk pelan bahunya, memberikan kekuatan, "Sejak aku berada di bangku SMP, mereka sudah sering bertengkar seperti itu. Awalnya memang berat, tapi lama-lama rasanya biasa juga. Tapi begitu mendengar bahwa mereka akan bercerai, rasanya aku ingin mati detik itu juga. Agar aku bisa terbebas dari segala penderitaan... hhh... rasanya berat..." Myungsoo menyudahi bicaranya.

"Rumit sekali sepertinya..." Sungyeol berkomentar, Myungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, rasanya lebih baik. Biasanya aku akan menyimpannya sendiri rapat-rapat, dan bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi itu membuatku semakin gila. Aku terus menerus membohongi diriku sendiri. Hhh... terimakasih..."

Sungyeol tertegun. Myungsoo berterima kasih padanya? Tuhan, bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Myungsoo bersikap begitu dingin?

"Ah, ehm, bukan masalah..." Sungyeol sedikit tergagap. Mungkin efek karena terlalu senang, "Kubilang apa, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu..."

Myungsoo langsung terdiam seketika. Ia sadar betul, Sungyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia biarkan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Satu-satunya. Tak ada lagi sebelumnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sunyeol kepada Myungsoo sebuah lolipop berwarna merah.

Myungsoo diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap lolipop yang Sungyeol sodorkan.

"Tenang saja, ini tak beracun, apalagi kadaluwarsa. Aku selalu mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsanya saat membeli di super market. Dan kau lihat, segelnya masih utuh. Jadi tak mungkin ada racunnya." Tutur Sungyeol panjang lebar, "Ambillah. Hyungku sering memberiku lolipop jika aku sedang dalam masalah. Rasanya lebih baik. Aku juga memakannya kalau aku sedang stress. Kau tahu, kan, rasa manis pada cokelat dan permen bisa mengurangi stress? Kau mau mencobanya?"

Myungsoo tetap bergeming menatap lolipop yang Sungyeol sodorkan. Ia ragu. Ah, egonya bertarung dengan hati nuraninya. Sepertinya ego yang akan menang, seperti biasa.

"Ah, kau ragu rupanya, hei, bukankah sejauh ini aku tak pernah mebohongimu?"

Sungyeol pun membukakan pembungkus lolipop dan membuang bungkusnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia menyodorkan lagi pada Myungsoo.

"Kau terlalu pemalu, Kim Myungsoo. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, aku akan membuatmu bahagia? Ini salah satunya. Cobalah!"

Dengan ragu, akhirnya perlahan tangan Myungsoo menggenggam lolipop berwarna merah itu. Ia memandanginya sejenak.

"Kau mau mengulum lolipop itu atau bibirku?" Sungyeol menggoda Myungsoo, "Kalau kau mau bibirku, aku tak pernah keberatan, dengan senang hati!"

Wajah Myungsoo merona merah. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bersikap seperti Sungyeol padanya. Selama ini ia memang sangat tertutup, tak ada yang bersedia berbicara banyak padanya, apalagi menggodanya.

"Kau... berbicara seperti itu, atau kubatalkan perjanjian kita" Myungsoo bersikap dingin kembali, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah lolipop di mulutnya. Terlambat, Sungyeol sudah tahu sedari tadi. Ia tersenyum menang dalam hati. Jalannya semakin mulus saja...

Berjam-jam Myungsoo dan Sungyeol menghabiskan waktu detensi dalam diam. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sungyeol sudah mencoba mengajak Myungsoo berbicara. Ah, tapi seperti biasa, Myungsoo tak menanggapinya. Lelah, Sungyeol memilih diam. Bahkan ia sempat tertidur karena merasa tak ada yang ia kerjakan lagi. Berbeda dengan Myungsoo, ia membaca berbagai macam buku, bahkan komik. Sungyeol tak menyangka kalau orang sepandai Myungsoo membaca komik. Setahunya, orang-orang pandai lebih sering membaca buku-buku tebal ketimbang komik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hey, kau membaca komik?" tegur Sungyeol

Myungsoo diam. Ia fokus membaca komiknya. Mimik mukanya terkadang berubah mengikuti alur cerita komik. Sungyeol semakin gemas melihatnya. Ia ingin mencubit pipi Myungsoo detik itu juga. Ah, andai ia dapat. Tak apa, Sungyeol, bersabarlah, masih ada beberapa hari lagi, dan kau akan bisa melakukannya, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

"Myungsoo, aku baru tahu kau senang membaca komik seperti itu. Hahahah! Death Note? aku juga senang membacanya!" ujar Sungyeol

Myungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungyeol, dan kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya.

"Aku punya seluruh serinya lengkap.."

"Benarkah?" Sungyeol rasa, Myungsoo mulai tertarik.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkannya semua padamu!" Sungyeol memberikan penawaran.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Apapun untukmu my Myungsoo!" Sungyeol menggoda Myungsoo lagi, "Aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok!"

"Terimakasih. Kau baik sekali." Ucap Myungsoo lirih, mungkin hampir saja Sungyeol tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Sungyeol adalah Sungyeol, ia bisa mendengar sekecil apapun suara Myungsoo.

"Kau tak perlu malu begitu..." lagi-lagi Sungyeol menggoda Myungsoo hingga membuat pipi Myungsoo sedikit memerah, "Kau mengingatkanku pada tokoh L di dalam komik itu. Hahaha! Wajah kalian sedikit mirip! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'L'? kurasa itu nama yang sangat keren!"

Myungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan panjang lebar Sungyeol. Tapi Sungyeol yakin, Myungsoo mendengar semuanya. Ia memperhatikannya. Hanya saja, mungkin Myungsoo gengsi. Atau mungkin Myungsoo malu?

"Diam berarti 'ya'!" Sungyeol menarik kesimpulan secara sepihak.

Jujur saja, Myungsoo tak keberatan jika Sungyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'L'. Ia cukup menyukainya. Tak terlalu buruk, lah... lagi pula, Myungsoo memang menyukai tokoh L di sana.

"L, kurasa ini waktunya makan siang. Kau tak makan?"

"Bagaimana aku makan kalau kita saja dikunci dalam ruangan ini?"

"Kau tak membawa bekal?"

"Aku tak sempat menyiapkannya" jawab Myungsoo datar.

Sungyeol mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang berukuran cukup besar. Porsi makan Sungyeol memang besar untuk ukuran pria kurus sepertinya. Ia membuka penutup box makannya dengar perlahan.

"Ah, eomma membawakanku telur gulung dan nasi... huh... membosankan!" keluh Sungyeol.

Myungsoo mencibir dalam hati. Seharusnya Sungyeol senang, eommanya masih sempat membuatkannya makanan. Tak seperti dirinya yang tak terurus.

"Kau mau, L? Kita bisa berbagi makanan!" tawar Sungyeol

Myungsoo menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya ia lapar. Bahkan sangat lapar. Tapi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk makan berdua dengan Sungyeol. Lagi pula, Sungyeol pasti juga sangat lapar sepertinya. Kalau Myungsoo ikut makan bersama Sungyeol, Myungsoo takut Sungyeol masih merasa lapar.

"Ah, aku tahu kau lapar, kau tak usah malu. Porsi ini terlalu banyak untukku. Aku tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri" Sungyeol berbohong. Padahal sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghabiskan makanan itu sendiri dalam sekejap.

Myungsoo heran, apa Sungyeol itu peramal, ataukah memiliki keturunan peramal? Sungyeol selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang Myungsoo pikirkan, tanpa ia ucapkan sedikitpun.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu?" tanya Sungyeol menggoda, "Sini.. aaa..." Sungyeol menyodorkan telur gulung dengan kedua sumpitnya ke depan wajah Myungsoo. Myungsoo sedikit menghindar. Tapi, bau dari telur gulung itu sangat menggoda. Lagi pula, Myungsoo belum pernah makan telur gulung sebelumnya. Pembantunya tak pernah memasakkannya telur gulung.

"Ayolah L, kau mau mengecewakan eommaku. Kalau eommaku tahu, ia pasti berfikir kalau masakannya tidak enak... padahal rasanya sangat lezat! Cobalah!" rayu Sungyeol.

Dengan ragu Myungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk jalan sang telur masuk. Dan perlahan, Sungyeol memasukkan telur gulung itu ke mulut Myungsoo. Senang sekali rasanya bisa sedekat itu dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan melakukan hal seperti yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan? Masakan eomma tak pernah mengecewakan!" ujar Sungyeol seraya menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Myungsoo mengangguk. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia makan makanan sesederhana telur gulung. Dan rasanya begitu lezat. Mungkin kalau makanan yang dimasak dengan penuh cinta seperti yang eomma Sungyeol lakukan, rasanya akan selezat ini, berbeda kalau kita membelinya di restoran termahal sekalipun. Karena akan terselip rasa bahagia bila bisa merasakannya. Seperti yang Myungsoo rasakan.

"Lagi ya?" pinta Sungyeol.

Myungsoo mengangguk dan Sungyeol menyapkan kembali telur itu untuk Myungsoo. Ah, senang sekali rasanya bisa menyuapi Myungsoo seperti itu, pikir Sungyeol. Lagi-lagi ini adalah kemajuan!

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja..." Sungyeol bergumam

"Uhuk!" Myungsoo tersedak mendengar ucapan Sungyeol, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sungyeol dengan nada panik

Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya seolah berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa". Sungyeol pun mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Myungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Myungsoo menegak sebagian isi air dalam botol itu. Terpancar rasa lega dari wajah Myungsoo.

"Bisa kah kita tak usah membicarakan masalah 'aku milikmu' atau 'kau milikku' atau apalah itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?" Myungsoo diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol, membuat Sungyeol berasumsi bahwa Myungsoo mulai tertarik padanya. Benarkah? Bukankah itu cepat sekali? Ini baru 2 hari... masih ada 4 hari lagi...

Di hari ketiga detensi ini, Sungyeol menepati janjinya untuk membawakan komik-komik yang Myungsoo inginkan. Lagipula, Sungyeol sudah sering membaca komik itu berulang-ulang. Ia tak keberatan sama sekali jika Myungsoo membawa komiknya berlama-lama.

"Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu..." komentar Myungsoo, "Terimakasih"

"Lelaki selalu menepati janjinya..." jawab Sungyeol

"Apa kau serius dengan janjimu?"

"Janji yang mana?"

"Err..." wajah Myungsoo sedikit memerah, mungkin karena malu, "Yang, satu minggu detensi ini..."

"Ah, kau bilang jangan membahas itu, kenapa kau malah membahasnya?" Sungyeol menggoda Myungsoo, "Tentu saja aku serius!"

"Oh.."

"Kau tak berkomentar apa-apa? Padahal aku sangat serius dengan janji itu..." protes Sungyeol

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja itu penting my Myungsoo..."

Myungsoo diam tak menanggapi, ia sibuk dengan komik-komik pinjamannya. Padahal sesungguhnya hatinya sedang meledak-ledak sekarang ini. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Sebuah perasaan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam rongga dadanya. Seperti ada yang mau meledak. Apa ia pernah tak sengaja menelan bom? Pipinya juga memanas. Membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Jemarinya terasa sedikit ngilu sehingga lemas sekali untuk digerakkan. Begitu pula sendi-sendi yang lain. Ah, penyakit apa ini?

"Myungsoo, kau punya kebiasaan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau membuatku mati penasaran, hah?" protes Sungyeol, ia menggembungkan sedikit pipinya.

Myungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan senyum dan wajahnya yang memerah. Aish, sial sekali ia bisa seperti ini. Ia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa, Myungsoo? Jangan menangis, kumohon, apa aku melakukan kesalahan berat?" Sungyeol panik dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Myungsoo lagi-lagi menutup wajahnya seperti saat ia menangis kemarin. Sungyeol pun jadi berfikiran kalau Myungsoo menangis sekarang ini, "Kumohon, maafkan aku..."

Myungsoo melepas kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, "Tidak, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun!"

Sungyeol bingung dibuatnya. Ia sangat tak mengerti sikap Myungsoo. Kadang tingkahnya dingin, dan terkesan sadis. Tapi sewaktu-waktu ia berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil dengan tingkah manisnya. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba Myungsoo bertingkah seolah-olah ia menangis. Hhh...

"Aish, sudahlah... oh iya, eommaku membuatkan kita bekal lagi..." Sungyeol mengeluarkan 2 kotak makan dari tasnya yang berukuran besar itu. Ia memberikannya satu box untuk Myungsoo, "Kemarin aku bercerita pada eomma kalau aku punya teman baru. Dan kita sama-sama terkena detensi. Lalu pagi tadi tiba-tiba eomma memberiku 2 bekal. Katanya yang satu untuk teman baruku. Hahaha!"

"Eommamu tak marah mengetahui kau terkena detensi?" tanya Myungsoo

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu menceritakan apapun pada eomma. Termasuk kesalah pahaman yang mengakibatkan kita terkena detensi. Lagipula, aku anak bungsu. Eomma tak pernah memarahiku..." tutur Sungyeol dengan bangga, "Ayo dimakan! Hargailah eommaku yang sudah bersedia memasakkan kita makanan paling lezat di dunia! Hahahah!" kelakar Sungyeol seraya membukakan Myungsoo kotak makannya. Bukannya langsung memakannya, Myungsoo malah memandangi kotak makan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Sungyeol heran

"Ah, bukan! Aku sangat menyukainya!" jawab Myungsoo cepat

"lalu?" Sungyeol benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Myungsoo, "Ah,... aku tahu..." Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo menggoda dan menaik-turunkan alisnya., "Kau minta disuapi seperti kemarin ya? Aahh... mengakulah..." tangan Sungyeol mulai menjamah sumpit Myungsoo. Namun sayang, tangan Sungyeol kalah gesit dengan Myungsoo. Myungsoo sudah menjamah sumpit itu terlebih dahulu, dan menyantap masakan eomma Sungyeol dengan lahap.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali..."

Seharian Sungyeol dan Myungsoo berada di ruang detensi. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Hanya berbincang-bincang seharian seraya menikmati snack yang Sungyeol bawa dari rumah. sebenarnya ini tak terlalu bisa disebut dengan berbincang-bincang. Karena kebanyakan Sungyeol lah yang berbicara. Myungsoo lebih sering diam, dengan terkadang ia mengangguk-angguk, dan bergumam kecil. Sungyeol cukup senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Myungsoo. Satu lagi kemajuan pesat.

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap. Jam di tangan Sungyeol sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Pintu ruang detensi yang terkunci pun sudah dibukakan oleh satpam yang memang 24 jam menjaga sekolah.

"Hey L, di mana motormu?" tanya Sungyeol yang melihat Myungsoo berdiri di halte yang tepat berada di samping sekolah.

"Aku membawanya ke bengkel kemarin"

"Dan sekarang, kau mau naik bus? Kau tak lihat ini jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 8 lebih! Jarang sekali bus lewat pukul 8 lebih. Naiklah!" Sungyeol menawari Myungsoo untuk pulang bersamanya menaiki motor sport berwarna merah miliknya.

"Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Myungsoo dingin

"Ah, ayolah... aku tak mungkin tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini... naiklah!" paksa Sungyeol.

CTAR! Petir menyambar

"Sepertinya mau hujan! Cepatlah naik!" paksa Sungyeol.

Sebenarnya Myungsoo sangat ingin pulang bersama Sungyeol. Tapi, egonya terlalu tinggi. Maka dari itu ia menolak ajakan Sungyeol. Namun lagi-lagi, keadaan mendesaknya. Rumahnya sangat jauh dari sekolah. Ia harus menaiki bus, dan berjalan kaki lagi. Belum lagi ini hampir hujan. Bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan hujan-hujan. Jalan kaki pula! Akhirnya, mau tak mau ia pulang membonceng Sungyeol.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sungyeol

"Kau mengetahui rumah Woohyun?" Myungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering bermain ke rumahnya. Kenapa?"

"Rumahku tepat di depannya"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Wah, kenapa aku bisa tak tahu? Dan Woohyun juga tak memberitahuku? Kalau dari dulu aku tahu itu rumahmu, pasti aku akan setiap hari bermain ke rumahmu! Hahaha!" kelakar Sungyeol, "Mari kita meluncur!"

SRRRR

Baru saja Sungyeol menggoes motornya sedikit, hujan deras langsung mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Kau membawa jas hujan?" tanya Myungsoo dengan suara yang dilantangkan.

"Tidak!" jawab Sungyeol dengan suara serupa, "Tenang saja! Aku akan cepat!"

Tapi hujan benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Sungyeol tak mau ambil resiko. Ia langsung berbelok ke arah jalan yang akan menuntunnya sampai ke rumahnya sendiri. Sempat terlontar protes dari Myungsoo karena untuk menuju rumahnya, mereka harus tetap lurus. Sungyeol tak menggubris Myungsoo. Ia tetap membawa Myungsoo ke rumahnya. Akan bahaya sekali jika mereka tetap nekat menembus badai.

Akhirnya Sungyeol menurunkan Myungsoo di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Ini rumahmu?" tanya Myungsoo

"Ya.." jawab Sungyeol. Ia pun memencet bell rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, muncul wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah.

"Sungyeol... kenapa kau basah? Kau pasti tak membawa jas hujan lagi! Ah, bukankah sudah eomma bilang, bawa jas hujanmu!" wanita paruh baya yang ternyata eomma dari Sungyeol pun menghujani Sungyeol dengan kalimat-kalimatnya., "Eh, itu siapa?"

"Ini teman yang kuceritakan eomma... hehehe! Namanya Kim Myungsoo"

Myungsoo membungkukkan badannya, "Annyeong.."

Eomma Sungyeol membalas penghormatan Myungsoo dengan balas membungkukkan badannya, "Anyeong... Sungyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu..."

Myungsoo tersenyum. Tapi Sungyeol malah merengut. Eomma bermulut ember ternyata. Aish... belum lagi Myungsoo tersenyum pada eommanya. Bayangkan saja, selama ini Myungsoo tak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun padanya. Tapi kenapa pada eommanya malah Myungsoo mau tersenyum? Ini tidak adil. Tentu saja Sungyeol iri. Apalagi ternyata Myungsoo sangat menawan saat tersenyum. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya mengembang, dan Myungsoo punya lesung di pipinya. Manis sekali... hampir saja Sungyeol terjatuh karena seluruh sendinya melemas pada detik itu juga.

"Ayo, nak Myungsoo, masuklah! Diluar badai! Bajumu basah semua! Biar Sungyeol meminjamkan bajunya untukmu!" ajak eomma Sungyeol seraya menggandeng tangan Myungsoo.

"Eomma!" seru Sungyeol seraya melepaskan gandengan tangan eommanya. Ia benar-benar cemburu, "Biar aku yang mengajaknya!" Sungyeol menggandeng tangan Myungsoo untuk memasuki kamarnya. Myungsoo hanya pasrah mengikuti alur Sungyeol.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Kau cukup menghidupkan kran air panasnya. Aku akan mencarikanmu baju.." titah Sungyeol

Myungsoo tak banyak protes. Ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

"Oh iya, handuknya ada di dalam! Kau pasti akan melihatnya!" teriak Sungyeol dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Sungyeol pun keluar kamarnya untuk mandi di bawah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan bajunya yang basah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Myungsoo untuk mandi. 10 menit kemudian, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Sungyeol tak ada di kamar. Kemana pemuda itu pergi? Terlihat beberapa potong baju di atas kasur Sungyeol. Mungkin itu baju yang Sungyeol pinjamkan untuknya. Myungsoo pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya demi mengambil baju. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk melangkah keluar. Namun...

KRIET.. pintu kamar Sungyeol terbuka. Myungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sungyeol berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

"ARRGHHH!" Myungsoo berteriak, kedua tangannya reflek menutupi dadanya yang terbuka.

Awalnya Sungyeol juga sempat shock melihat Myungsoo bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Tubuh Myungsoo cukup bagus baginya. Myungsoo punya abs, dan otot di lengannya. Tak seperti dirinya yang krempeng. Perutnya gendut, dan lengannya tak ada otot sama sekali. Namun kesadaran Sungyeol kembali terkumpul. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Terbesit ide aneh di otaknya untuk menggoda Myungsoo.

"My Myungsoo, sudah selesai mandi kau rupanya..." sapa Sungyeol seraya menyunggingkan senyum aneh di wajahnya, membuat Myungsoo sedikit merinding.

"Ah, aku harus segera berganti baju.. permisi.." Myungsoo segera menyambar baju yang Sungyeol siapkan untuknya, dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi lagi.

TEP! Ah, sialnya Myungsoo, Sungyeol malah menarik tangannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tangan Sungyeol merambah membelai dada Myungsoo.

"Six pack, huh?" gumam Sungyeol.

Myungsoo merinding dibuatnya, "Err, bisa kau singkirkan tangan itu tuan?"

"Kenapa?" Sungyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Myungsoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dapat ia rasakan betul napas hangat Myungsoo yang berhembus di dagunya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh? Jauhkan tanganmu itu dariku!"

"Kau tak perlu malu, my Myungsoo..." Sungyeol mengerling nakal ke arah Myungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun Myungsoo melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi Sungyeol mencoba menghentikan Myungsoo dengan menarik tangannya.

SREETT!

"AARRGGGHHH!" keduanya berteriak. Ini tak ada dalam rencana Sungyeol. Dalam rencana Sungyeol tak ada acara menarik handuk Myungsoo. Tak ada acara handuk Myungsoo terjatuh seperti itu. Untung saja ia tak sempat melihat apapun, karena ia langsung membalikkan badannya. Fiuhh... Sungyeol bukan tipe pervert.

BLAM! Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan dengan sedikit keras oleh Myungsoo. Sungyeol tahu, Myungsoo pasti sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

TOK!TOK!TOK! seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sungyeol yang terkunci.

"Sungyeol, kau tak apa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" sahut suara dari luar, sepertinya suara eommana.

"Tak apa eomma! Tadi ada cicak yang jatuh di kepalaku. Tapi sekarang sudah pergi kok..." jawab Sungyeol berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah, cepat turun, kau Myungsoo juga! Eomma sudah menghangatkan sup tadi sore untukmu dan Myungsoo!"

"Siap eomma!"

Sungyeol terkikik pelan mngingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya dan Myungsoo.

"Hahaha! Kau akan menjadi milikku! Lihat saja, nanti!"

Diluar masih terjadi badai. Sepertinya badai kali ini begitu besar sampai-sampai banyak acara TV yang menampilkan breaking news mengenai liputan badai. Myungsoo jadi bingung sendiri, ia harus pulang, besok ia masih sekolah. Tapi badai terlalu besar. Bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu menginap di sini..." Sungyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya cukup lama saling diam, "Aku sudah menyuruh pembantuku untuk mengeringkan baju, sepatu, dan tasmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula, besok kita masih harus menjalani detensi. Jadi, tak ada buku pelajaran yang akan kita bawa. Benar kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Ayahku juga sudah menelpon kedua orang tuamu. Tak kusangka, ternyata ayahku mengenal baik kedua orang tuamu. Sepertinya kita benar-benar berjodoh, ya?" potong Sungyeol

"Ta..."

"Aku akan meminjamkan piamaku. Dan kita akan tidur bersama di sini." Lagi-lagi Sungyeol memotong omongan Myungsoo

"Ta.."

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Kau..."

"Sungyeol! Dengarkan aku!" Myungsoo memotong omongan Sungyeol dengan sedikit keras, "Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana besok aku bersekolah, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku, aku tak perduli. Hanya saja, aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Aku tak enak dengan orang tuamu..."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka malah senang sekali kau bisa menginap di sini. Jarang sekali aku mengajak temanku ke sini. Kau tahu, aku di sekolah menjadi korban bullying. Mana aku punya teman? Satu-satunya orang yang mau berbaik hati padaku hanyalah Woohyun dan kau..." ucapan Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo sedikit tertegun, "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Bisa dekat denganmu seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan." Sungyeol tersenyum getir.

Myungsoo tak menyangka, Sungyeol ternyata hampir senasib sepertinya. Bedanya, Sungyeol masih memiliki 1 teman, dan dia dibullying. Selama ini Myungsoo pikir Sungyeol adalah anak yang memiliki banyak teman, karena menurutnya Sungyeol baik sekali. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan Sungyeol. Yang ia ketahui dari Sungyeol sebelumnya adalah, Sungyeol sering bersama Woohyun karena saat pertemuaan naas di kamar mandi itu, Woohyun mengantarkannya.

"Aish, sudahlah, lupakan saja! Ahahaha! Aku benci suasana melankonis yang kuciptakan sendiri! Kau bersedia kan, menginap di sini?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali bisa menginap di rumah Sungyeol. Suasananya menyenangkan, tak seperti rumahnya yang suram.

"Baiklah! Kau tak akan menyesal pernah menginap denganku!" seru Sungyeol bersemangat, "Oh iya, untuk yang tadi, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya berniat menggodamu. Tapi malah kelepasan. Hehehe... sumpah, yang tadi itu tak ada dalam skenario. Hehehe..."

"Kau tak melihat apa-apa kan?" tanya Myungsoo khawatir.

"Sedikit... heheheh..." Sungyeol terkekeh pelan. Lagi-lagi ia menggoda Myungsoo.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku melihat sedikit bayanganmu yang masuk ke kamar mandi! Hahahahah!"

Myungsoo merengut. Ah, ia tertipu lagi...

Hari keempat detensi ini berjalan begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu hari sudah malam saja. Tapi ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih. Kenapa satpam itu tak segera membukakan kuncinya? Ada apa dengan satpam itu?

Lama mereka menunggu, hingga pukul 9 malam pun satpam itu tak kunjung membukakan kuncinya. Aish, haruskah mereka berdua bermalam di ruang detensi ini? Oh, betapa mengenaskannya mereka harus bermalam di tempat dingin seperti itu. Tempat yang hanya memiliki penerangan 1 lampu pijar berwarna kekuningan yang boros energi itu.

"Ah, kemana saja satpam sialan itu? Aish, mana handphoneku lowbath!" cerocos Sungyeol

"Bersabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi..." Myungsoo menanggapi.

"Mungkin..."

Dan itu benar-benar mungkin karena sampai pukul 10 malam pun pintu itu tetap terkunci.

"Kupikir kita harus bermalam di sini..." ujar Myungsoo

"Apa? Tidaaakk! Di mana aku bisa tidur? Di sini tak ada kasur! Aaaa!" Sungyeol berteriak histeris.

Myungsoo menghela napas, "Kau ini manja sekali. Pantas saja mereka membully dirimu. Kau saja seperti ini"

"Aish, guru sialan!" umpat Sungyeol

"Ah, sudah diam!"

Sungyeol diam seketika. Keduanya diam. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Hanya suara hujan yang turun sedari tadi di luar bersama petir yang menggelegar. Sepertinya ini badai lagi. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Sungyeol berani membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau... kau marah? Maafkan aku, kumohon..." pinta Sungyeol

Tapi Myungsoo tak menjawab. ia hanya diam menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Lagi-lagi Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol salah paham. Ia membuat Sungyeol berfikir kalau ia benar-benar marah sampai tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungyeol lontarkan.

"L... kumohon, jangan marah padaku..." Sungyeol membelai kepala Myungsoo perlahan. Dan hei! Betapa tingginya suhu tubuh Myungsoo saat itu, "L? Kau tak apa?" Sungyeol mengguncang-ngguncangkan perlahan tubuh Myungsoo. Tak ada respon dari Myungsoo. Mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi sehingga kesadarannya sedikit berkurang.

Sungyeol mengangkat perlahan wajah Myungsoo. "L? Kau sakit! Wajahmu pucat sekali?" pekik Sungyeol panik, "Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, guru sialan itu!"

"Engh.." Myungsoo meleguh pelan menahan segala rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Sungyeol meraih jaketnya yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu melapiskannya di tubuh Myungsoo yang kedinginan karena efek hujan. Ia menidurkan perlahan tubuh Myungsoo yang bergetar hebat di pundaknya. Mereka tetap dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana karena tak ada apa-apa di sini. Jadi, bertahanlah untukku dan untuk dirimu sendiri, L..." tukas Sungyeol pelan

Myungsoo tak menyahut. Sungyeol memang tak mengharapkan sahutan dari Myungsoo. Ia hanya berharap Myungsoo bisa baik-baik saja.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah kecil ruang detensi. Hari sudah pagi. Myungsoo meleguh pelan. Ia terkejut mendapati posisi tidurnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Sungyeol dari samping? Seingatnya semalam ia merasa sangat pusing. Tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Lalu yang ia ingat lagi, Sungyeol menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Dan ia tak tahu apa-apa setelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, my Myungsoo? Syukurlah..."

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?' tanya Myungsoo takut-takut

"Semalam kau demam. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, hanya saja, masih sedikit pusing..."

"Syukurlah... hatchi!" Sungyeol mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sedikit gatal. Sepertinya ia akan terkena flu.

Raut wajah Myungsoo berubah menjadi khawatir seketika. Ah, Sungyeol, kau sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Pintu belum terbuka juga?" tanya Sungyeol heran

"Entahlah, kurasa belum. Kalau sudah, pasti siapa pun yang membuka kunci itu, dia akan membangunkan kita..."

"Kurasa juga begitu..."

CEKLEK! KRIEETTT...

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Ah, pintu sudah terbuka sekarang. Dan lihat, Tablo songsaenim berdiri di ambang pintu memasang muka cemas.

"Jongmal mianhaeyo..." ucap Tablo seraya menghambur ke arah kedua anak didiknya, "Kemarin satpam yang biasanya membukakan kunci untuk kalian mendadak izin pulang. Jadi aku yang membawa kuncinya, dan aku lupa membukakan kunci untuk kalian..."

"Gwaenchana songsaenim, hanya saja, semalam Myungsoo demam tinggi..." tukas Sunyeol

"Benarkah? Aigooo..." Tablo menyentuh dahi anak didik kesayangannya, benar, masih sedikit panas, "Jongmal mianhaeyo... kalian pulanglah, aku akan mengurus perijinannya. Kalian aku bebaskan dari detensi hari ini..."

"Benarkah?"

Tablo mengangguk, "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang..."

"Tidak, terimakasih songsaenim, saya dan Sungyeol membawa kendaraan sendiri..."

"Aish, kau tenanglah, kendaranmu akan kuantar nanti. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian jika mengendarai kendaraan dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini..."

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo saling pandang, kemudian mereka tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak songsaenim..."

"Tablo songsaenim, bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah Sungyeol saja?"

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Tidak! Kau harus istirahat di rumah!" Sungyeol menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol benar, kau kubebaskan dari detensi dan sekolah hari ini bukan berarti bisa bermain bersama. Kau harus istirahat! Aku tak betah jika tak ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis secepat dirimu." Tablo membelai lembut kepala Myungsoo, ia benar-benar sudah menganggap Myungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hhh, baiklah, gomawo songsaenim..."

Myungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Bosan benar-benar melanda dirinya. Sedari tadi ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa saja yang disekitarnya. Tapi ingatan tentang Sungyeol tak hilang-hilang darinya. Ia benar-benar tak terbiasa dengan keadaan tanpa Sungyeol di sampingnya. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan Sungyeol. Mulai dari sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, sampai dengan pukul 8, bahkan lebih. Sungyeol sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ia benar-benar sudah terperosok dan menikmati alur permainan yang Sungyeol ciptakan. Sebenarnya sudah sedari beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasakan hal aneh seperti ini. Tapi egonya selalu menolak mentah-mentah kalau ia mulai mencintai Sungyeol. Oh, benarkah ia mencintai Sungyeol?

Oh, hari terakhir detensi. Myungsoo ingat betul bagaimana janji Sungyeol di awal hari detensi. Tapi sekarang Myungsoo malah bingung, apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Sungyeol nanti?

"Ya, Sungyeol, kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu..." Myungsoo mencoba mempraktekkannya. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng seketika, "Ah, aneh sekali rasanya! Aku tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya! Aaahh!" Myungsoo berteriak frustasi di dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, atau aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja?" tukas Myungsoo seraya mempraktekkan anggukannya di depan kaca, "Yah, not bad, lihat sikon nanti lah..."

Dugaan Myungsoo meleset besar! Sungyeol menghilang hari ini. Sama sekali ia tak muncul. Bahkan sampai hari sesore ini. Mana janjimu, Sungyeol? Sekarang Myungsoo benar-benar takut. Ia takut kalau Sungyeol akan pergi dari hidupnya. Ia takut Sungyeol akan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali, mengingat Sungyeol adalah cinta pertama bagi Myungsoo. Sungyeol benar-benar yang pertama. Myungsoo memutar otak, bagaimana caranya gara sebelum detensi ini berakhir ia bisa mendapat penagihan dari Sungyeol? Ia harus benar-benar menjadi milik Sungyeol, atau Sungyeol akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Ia harus berfikir keras.

AH! Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak Myungsoo. Ia meraih handphonenya dan menekan beberapa tombol di sana.

"Yoboseyo, ah, pak Lee, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Yah, hari mulai malam. Tah butuh waktu lama, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungyeol. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana Myungsoo bisa keluar dari 'penjara'. Ingat pepatah "Uang bisa menakhlukan segalanya"? pepatah aneh itu benar-benar relevan. Kalian tahu maksudnya? Tentu saja, Myungsoo meminta orang suruhannya untuk membayar satpam gila uang itu agar Myungsoo dapat keluar tanpa satu orang luar pun tahu. Tak sulit bagi Myungsoo untuk mengeluarkan uang demi membayar satpam bodoh itu, sehingga sekarang ia bisa berdiri di depan rumah Sungyeol, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap.

Myungsoo memencet bel rumah Sungyeol. Lalu sang eomma Sungyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Myungsoo? Ah, ada apa?" tanya eomma Sungyeol ramah

"Sungyeol ada, ajhuma?" tanya Myungsoo sopan.

"Tentu saja! Dia ada di kamarnya, mari masuk!" eomma Sungyeol menggandeng tangan Myungsoo masuk, "Tadi pagi sejak semalam dia terserang demam. jadi aku melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah pagi tadi, yah, walaupun panasnya sudah turun. Tapi yang namanya ibu kan pasti takut anaknya kenapa-napa, jadi kularang dia untuk berangkat sekolah, dia sampai ngambek tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Kau langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya."

"Oh, terimakasih, ajhuma..." Myungsoo membungkuk memberi hormat, dan melengang menuju kamar Sungyeol yang terletak di lantai atas.

TOK!TOK!TOK! Myungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Sungyeol perlahan.

"Eomma, sudah kubilangkan, aku tak mau keluar!" sahut Sungyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Aish, aku tidak mau!" sahut Sungyeol lagi

"Jahat sekali, kau tak mau bertemu denganku?" ujar Myungsoo.

CEKLEK! pintu kamar Sungyeol terbuka. Begitu melihat wajah Sungyeol yang sedikit pucat, Myungsoo langsung menghambur memeluk Sungyeol hingga membuat Sungyeol hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Myungsoo lirih. Sungyeol terpaku mendengar ucapan Myungsoo, "Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak!" seru Myungsoo mengingatkan. Sungyeol mengerutkan dahinya, namun kemudian ia tahu apa yang Myungsoo maksud. Sebelum pukul 8, Myungsoo harus menjadi miliknya, atau ia harus pergi dari hidup Myungsoo. Yah, ia tak mau itu terjadi, begitu pula Myungsoo. Jam digital di atas mejanya menunjukkan angka 07.47. ia harus cepat.

"Cepatlah..." pinta Myungsoo

"Baiklah my Myungsoo..." Sungyeol menarik napas dalam dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Myungsoo dan meletakkan keduanya di dada, "Kim, Myungsoo, sa-rang-hae, mau tak mau, kau harus jadi milikku! Harus!" ucapan Sungyeol terdengar sangat memaksa. Tapi Myungsoo senang. Tapi ia malah tak menjawab ungkapan Sungyeol, membuat Sungyeol sedikit khawatir. 10 menit lagi... akh! Bukannya menjawab, Myungsoo malah menarik kaos yang Sungyeol kenakan, ia sedikit berjingkat, dan akhirnya berhasil menyambar bibir Sungyeol dengan lembut. Ia tak pernah berciuman, tapi ia setidaknya ia pernah melihat adegan ciuman tanpa skip saat menonton film barat, dan ia punya naluri. Sungyeol terbuai dengan ciuman yang Myungsoo berikann, mereka saling balas. Tak begitu ingat dengan kewajiban selanjutnya yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi kemudian Myungsoo melepas ciumannya. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan raut wajah protes.

"Nado saranghae. Aku milikmu, hanya milikmu, selalu milikmu, dan selamanya milikmu, Lee Sungyeol!"

08.00. tepat! Jam kuno milik keluarga Lee di bawah berdentang 8 kali. Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, yang benar-benar Sungyeol inginkan dari kemarin-kemarin. Myungsoo benar-benar sudah menjadi milik Sungyeol, dan Sungyeol benar-benar menjadi milik Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan dengan cepat Sungyeol mendorong tubuh Myungsoo dan menjepitnya diantara tembok kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sungyeol langsung menyambar bibir Myungsoo tanpa ampun.

"Malam ini kau harus menginap di sini, My Myungsoo!" dan malam ini mereka benar-benar tak ingin diganggu...

THE END

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Well, gimana? Ancur kan? Ah, sudah ketebak! RnR please, I love you my readers! Muach!


End file.
